build_and_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Randy295
Hey hey hey I'm Randy295 and I'm (mostly) a friendly guy! Well when I'm around my group of friends [Hunter, Eve, Bri, Justin, Kuy, Luffy, Mat, Danny, Doc, Cer, Nitty. Did I miss anybody? Screw it, I'll say everyone I know and everyone who knows me), I'm either still friendly or I get less friendly--but that's probably because I'm influenced by them in a certain, special way nobody else will probably understand. Things I have contributed to B&RP are basically the class system (Swordsman, Mage etc.) THE GOD TIERS [which are from homestuck btw even though I don't read it] and...making B&RP itself? Yes, that is right. I am the father of B&RP. Currently, Eve has ownership of B&RP. I'll see you around. Fun Facts -Luffyhas been noticed -Randy values work first he procrastinates... so don't tell him to burn his homework or something. -Randy likes anime. -Randy returned to wizard101 for some reason -Randy is a procrastinator. He wishes to stop procrastinating soon -Randy is humanization trash. Why didn't I add that to "Fun Facts" before? -As of the new backstory when Dominic went into the B&RPverse and left his homeworld. The first person he meets is Sawyer according to a roleplay in 23/05/2017 in the B&RP Discord Server, #roleplaying. Apparently, Dominic had a weird dream involving GP and a bunch of goofballs--and it was all caused because he smashed into a rock headfirst, knocking him out. Afterwards, Sawyer finds him--exchanges some dialogue then leaves. Dominic who is lost, decides to follow the paved road. To-do list -Add pages with info about my characters Needed -Finish with the classes and their stats + learnable skills/moves -Finish making this page -Make the fun facts section of this page Characters he made (Applicable to both B&RP RPs and Discord B&RP RPs) Codename: R (This Codename: R is technically not the original one, Look at Phantom 5's description below. Anyways, Codename: R's memory pre-darkification has been backed up to some disk which was implemented into a newly recreated core body. Codename: R is 100% no-nonsense sort of guy other words, he's 100% serious and he can scan things as well--maybe even track them down if given the chance) Phantom 5 (W.I.P so far. He has three personalities: Good, Neutral and Evil. He is also the the original body of Codename: R remade into a purple toad) Dominic Rousseau (A young man who came from another world/universe. He traveled to the B&RPverse at the age of 16 after he graduated from a school he attended. He leads a 5-man team and is best friends with U1 Randy. He has a crush on Mineko. TBA) (Reclass Options: All playable classes) U1 Randy (Hails from the first universe of B&RP. He is a frycook-turned-necromancer became a reaper. Because of Mr. Pretzel's Nerf Ray, U1 Randy is a necromancer again--and human! He is part of a 5-man team led by Dominic) (Reclass Options: Necromancer, Frycook, Swordsman, Thief, Guner) Frank von Phantom (The second-youngest of the von Phantom family, he's an annoying brat) Mineko von Phantom (The youngest of the von Phantom family. She is part of a 5-man team led by Dominic) (Reclass Options: Cleric, Mage, Gunner, Poison Mage) Roselia von Phantom (The second-youngest of the von Phantom family. Likes to fight a lot.) Kentaro von Phantom (The oldest of the von Phantom family) other von Phantoms that I will list when i get to RPing as them King David (While he may not be evil, he's INCREDIBLY annoying--with a high pitched voice as well! King David believes that he's the king of ALL davids but that might not be true. He is part of a 5-man team led by Dominic) (Reclass Options: Self-Proclaimed King, Swordsman, Barbarian, Thief, Gunner) Aqua (The blue gem human. He has blue hair and wears guest clothes + a hat. You can say that out of the other gem humans present in the B&RPverse, Aqua is the leader. While he is a nice guy, there are some flaws that he has that could land him into the danger zone instantly. Those flaws are: Being VERY reckless, charging headfirst without planning ahead and most of the time, he is very arrogant!) Emerald (The green gem human, TBA) Flare (The red gem human, TBA) Shoeitchy (A #roleplaying exclusive character. He's a shoe-loving bootleg version of Shuichi Saihara. Shoeitchy met Dominic while he was lost in the B&RPverse and became friends with him. He is part of a 5-man team led by Dominic. Shoeitchy's weapon of choice is a gun that fires truth bullets.) (Reclass Options: Shoe Lover, Gunner, Ninja, Merchant) Dominic's Father (Self-explanatory. He is Dominic's dad who was once missing for a long time. He last went on an adventure to find treasure in the Infernal Realm when Dominic was only four months old. He was revealed to be captured, chained up and tortured by ugly-looking demons for some time. After being killed, he was revived by FM and appeared in the B&RPverse where he met Dominic.) End Stone - Older brother of End Stone Bricks. He's basically a living block with arms, legs, eyes and a mouth. He likes to be a huge jerk to others. He hurls insults like "Nerd" and "Loser" and curses as well! End Stone is currently in the Alliance of Evil. He seems to hate Cactus a lot--and he is pathetically weak. (Reclass Options: Barbarian) Dirt/Setchi - A block of dirt who was transformed into a human being thanks to FM. He has brown hair, dark brown eyes and wears brown clothes that are patterned like brown bricks as a human. Apparently, he doesn't seem to be well-liked by the other blocks he knows back at a game show. Dirt/Setchi does not like End Stone, Diamond and Bedrock. (Reclass Options: Shifter) Edmund - An adventurer who found Dirt who was asleep on a field. Later on, he becomes his traveling companion and friend. ES Bricks - Younger brother of End Stone. He has a bad temper but not to fear, he's not like his older brother anymore. He has a good heart. TBA Backstories I have Dominic and the von Phantoms' backstories. I also have lore info on how Dominic met the von Phantoms. I'll place them in soon or something.Category:Players